Factoring Hearts
by AlchemicBankai
Summary: After being defeated at the hands of Joshua, Sho Minamimoto is swallowed by the darkness and dropped off in Hollow Bastion. Will he change his ways and help Sora and Co.? Or will he use the darkness to conquer Shibuya? A Kingdom Hearts x TWEWY crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second fic! I've been stuck on my other fic and felt like putting this up as it has been floating around in my head for a while. I work better under pressure, so maybe with two fics to work on instead of one I'll come up with ideas faster. So here's to the start of my zetta awesome fic!

Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor The World Ends With You.

Chapter 1

_"Alright right! You got yourself a deal."_

_"Then I'll take care of the barrier."_

_"Attention, binomials of the UG! Introducing your new composer... His name... is ME!" He walked past the now open barrier, and deeper into Shibuya's river. _

_'Now the only thing left to do is take over Shibya. There's nothing to get in my-' His thoughts were put on hold as he rounded a corner to see a boy in black pants and a button-down shirt. _

_"No! This doesn't make sense! I eradicated you with my Lv. i Flare!"_

_"Well, you must not have been as strong as you thought. I'm still here after all," Shibuya's Composer said, smirking at the confused man._

_"Damn hectopascal, this time you'll stay dead!" He said charging at the boy with the intent to kill._

_"Sorry, that's not in the schedule. Though you'll love your exit, buried in your own art." The boy raised his hand and the man was instantly crushed by a falling heap of junk._

_'No! I can't be erased...'_

--

"Ugnh..." the man let out as he picked himself up off of the cold, hard ground. "Where am I?" he wondered as he looked around. The area seemed to be made of icy blue rock with platforms and waterfalls leading up to a large castle. 'This sure isn't the UG,' he thought to himself.

A few feet away, a shadow appeared on the ground. He watched as the shadow grew out of the ground into a small creature with large glowing eyes. It looked at him curiously as its antennae twitched about. 'A noise? Taboo by the look of it, but there was no symbol,' he thought. all of a sudden, the creature began to come towards him.

"Hah! Think you can erase me? Try this!" He said as he thrust his arm forward to unleash an energy attack. At least, that's what he had expected, but nothing happened and the black creature jumped up to claw at his arm.

"Argh! What the factor?!" he yelled. Deciding that if he couldn't fight his only option was to run, he leaped onto the platforms and towards the castle. 'If I don't have my powers, this must be the RG, but I can't go back to the UG! This doesn't add up!'

As he entered the castle more black creatures appeared, all going after him. 'I need weapon, or I'm zetta dead!' He looked around and saw a suit of armor. He took the spear out of its hands and began to fend of the creatures. As he defeated them, he noticed that they dissapeared in a black cloud.

After he beat the last one, he sat against a pillar to catch his breath and think about things. "Okay, let's start at the beginning of the problem. The last thing I remember is losing to that damned hectopascal in the UG, then I woke up here. I don't have my reaper powers anymore, and I'm not in Shibuya. So where am I?"

"You're in the ruins of Hollow Bastion," a voice said from nowhere. A large oval, a portal you could say, of darkness appeared in front of him and out stepped a tall woman in a black robe with green skin.

"Who the factor are you?!" he said, alarmed that she had appeared in much the same way as the creatures from earlier.

"My name is Maleficent. I command those creatures you fought earlier, known as the heartless. I must say, you fought them off quite well, but those were the only the weakest of heartless."

"Weak ones?! There are stronger ones?!'

"Yes. The heartless are creatures that hunger for the darkness in people's hearts. They consume the heart which then becomes yet another heartless. Soon you'll end up as just another one."

He didn't have any way to respond to that. He knew that he only barely managed to fight off the ones he did and stronger ones would definately mean the end of him.

"However, I sense a lust for power within your heart that could prove quite useful. If you come with me, I'll give you the power you long for."

'Those, "Heartless" were stronger than any noise. If I could get power like that, taking over Shibuya would be zetta easy!' "Fine, you've got a deal," he told Maleficent, planning to get this new power and destroy the composer upon his return to Shibuya.

"Excellent! Now, what may I call you?"

"My name? Sho Minamimoto!"

--

And that's it for the first chapter! Don't worry, not all of the chapters are going to be this short (at least, they shouldn't be). I'm just getting the handle on this new idea.

Just to be clear, Sho is in his original form here, with his hat and only one black arm. Don't ask me how it happened as I haven't come up with a way to explain it yet.

So let me know if you think this is a good idea for a fic or what. Catch you later, I'm zetta gone!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, last chapter zetta sucked and for that I apologize. I'm also sorry that I've waited so long to update this. It took me awhile, but I've finally thought out the order of events as well as the events themselves. So now let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I already stated this in the first chapter and this shall be the last time I do again. I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 2

It had been a couple weeks since Sho Minamimoto arrived in Hollow Bastion and had accepted to work for Maleficent. In that time, she had taught him to summon and control the Heartless as well as how to use some of the darkness inside of him. He now had enough control to create dark portals, and could enhance his strength with darkness. But of course, he still craved stronger powers.

He awoke in his new bed that Maleficent had provided him. Sho had been told that he would be going on a "special assignment" today so he had made sure to wake up early. His room was simple enough, he had his bed at one end and a desk on the other. He got up and dressed in his usual atire before leaving for the Castle Chapel, the apparent meeting room of the place.

The halls were cold enough, them being made of brick walls. The only light was a dim torch every so many steps. The many floors of the castle we connected by lifts that ran on some kind of energy lines. There was a library, the books of wich held reasearch and notes on the heartless and various other things. The basement-ish area was mostly just carved out of the ground. Outside of the Castle lay a town, long since abandoned by its inhabitents.

He pushed open the doors of the Castle Chapel. It was a large, circular room with a pedastal in the middle that could project images, allowing Maleficent and her group to view the goings on of the different worlds. The ways into the room were the entrance and a hall that led to a room he had yet to see. As he walked to the center he saw Maleficent waiting for him.

"How are you, I trust that you slept well?" she asked, a creepy tone in her voice.

Sho shrugged. "Well enough," he answered. "So what's this 'special assingment' that's taking time away from my training?" He was hoping to get to the point.

"I'm sending you with someone to test your abilities. You are to search a world known as Destiny Islands for a Princess of Heart."

"What the factor's a Princess of Heart?" Minamimoto asked.

"A Princess of Heart is a maiden with a heart that cannot be stained by darkness. There are seven of them, and together they can open the Door to Darkness."

This caught Sho's intrest. "The Door to Darkness?"

"Yes, within it lies the power to rule all worlds. Stay with me until then, and I shall grant you power beyond what you could ever imagen."

"Sounds good."

"Now, I shall introduce you to the one who'll be accompanying you. Come forward," Maleficent commanded. Out of the hall, came what looked like a large cat wearing a red and blue uniform.

"How ya doin'?" he asked. "Pete's the name, Maleficent's right-hand man. I'll be teachin' ya on this lil' trip."

"All right then," Sho said. "If that's all let's go." He turned and walked away, headed for the port.

Pete turned to Maleficent. "So this is the kid you've been trainin'?"

"Yes," she replied. "He's adapted surprisingly well to using the Darkness, though he may not fully grasp its dangers yet. Make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless."

"Right," Pete said as he turned to follow after Sho.

"And Pete," Maleficent said, catching his attention. "Remember what would happen should you fail."

Pete's face paled a bit. "Y-yes, of course," he said and left.

--

They arrived in Destiny Islands rather quickly, having taken one of the Heartless gummi ships. They landed the shp out of sight of the town so as not to raise suspicion. They got out and headed for town.

"So," Minamimoto began. "How do we go about finding this 'princess'?"

"That's easy. First we got to round up some heartless. About a good group of ten or so should do," Pete said, recalling the steps he followed.

Sho held out his hand, which began to create a dark glow. Many small, black Shadows appeared on the ground in front of him, and rose up to take form. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now we just send them out to look for the Princess." Pete snapped his fingers and the Heartless all flattened to the ground and scurried off.

"How do they know who she is?" Minamimoto wondered.

"They can sense the darkness in people's hearts. All they gotta do is look around for someone without any darkness. We just gotta wait."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Pretty easy, huh? Now relax, enjoy the town!" Pete said as he started to walk off.

"What if she's not here?" Sho asked.

Pete turned to him and smiled. "Then the heartless take this world."

--

The town was fairly cool in Sho's opinion. It was a beachside place with everything you'd expect. People were surfing, some just hanging out on the beach. It was a nice community. Sho was almost sorry that it'd be destroyed. Almost.

He sat down at a snack bar by the beach and ordered a smoothie. The bartender smiled and handed him the drink. "Ya new here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sho responded. "I'm uh..I'm on vacation for a bit."

"Ah, a tourist. Well, make yourself at home. Destiny Islands is the best place in the world."

'Not for long,' Sho thought. "What's with the island?" he asked, just to pass the time.

"Ah, that one off the coast? It's just a place for the kids to play at. My boy Wakka goes there all the time with his friends."

"Hmm, sounds fun." Sho said, finishing his smoothie. "Well then, guess I'll be off." He handed the bartender his munny.

"Pleasure doin' business. Come back soon, ya?"

As soon as he'd walked a little ways away, Pete came up to him.

"Looks like she ain't here. The Heartless searched the whole town and didn't find nuthin'."

"So what now?"

"Now we just let the Heartless do what they do best, find the keyhole and destroy the world. We're done so we can go." Pete started towards the ship, but noticed that Sho wasn't following. "Sumthin' wrong?"

"I think I'll just lay back and watch the show." he responded with a smirk.

Pete shrugged. "Do what 'cha want, just don't go gettin' yourself swallowed up with this world," he warned and left for the ship.

--

Night fell pretty quickly after the Heartless had left for the kids' island. Apparently that's where the keyhole was. A storm had begun to form over said island, signaling the end of this world.

Sho was standing at the beach and looking at the island. He had never seen a world be taken by the Heartless before, and had been curious. Looking to his left he saw a kid running out on the beach. He seemed to be heading for a boat. But something was off. The kid looked familiar, almost like...

'The headphones kid?!' he thought remembering the person that had been with the conductor back in Shibuya. 'No, wait,' he thought, calming himself. 'There's no way he can be him. This is a whole 'nother world, it's was a probablility that someone would look like him. Still-'

His thoughts were interupted by a strong quake. The ground was shaking violently and people were screaming. He looked at the town to see the Heartless attacking people. Some people were trying to fight them off, but to no avail. Everyone was falling to them, man, woman, and child. It made Sho feel alittle sick, and he thought about what he was doing for a bit. He told himself it was for the power, and looked back to where the Neku look-a-like had been.

But the kid was nowhere to be seen. He had looked like he was heading to the island. Sho looked back to the town and saw that it was crumbling into an abyss. 'Guess I'll head to the island then,' he thought as he opened a dark portal and stepped through.

When he emerged out of the other end of the portal, he was standing on the beach of the island. He looked around and saw that it had been worked on alot. There was a small shack that allowed one to get from the beach to a higher cliff, a dock for boats, a door to the otherside of the island, a bridge from the aforementioned cliff to a small island sticking up out of the ground, and what appeared to be part of a ship wedged between two rock formations.

Almost as soon as he had reached the island, the ground underneath him broke off and began floating in midair with him on it. The smaller island did the same while the rest of the island all dissappeared into a vortex in the sky. The boy from before reappeared on the small island and looked up to see a large Heartless.

'Whew, a Darkside,huh? That kid's got his work cut out for him,' thought Sho, believing the boy was done for. But to his surprise, the boy got in a fighting stance and what looked like a giant key appeared in his hands. The boy then proceded to attack the giant as if he had fought it before. But before the boy could finish the Heartless off, the vortex began to pull stronger. Both the boy and the Darkside were lifted off the ground and pulled into it.

"That's my cue to go," Sho said to himself. He opened a portal and stepped into it just before the ground he had been standing on was pulled in.

--

A portal opened up in the Castle Chapel of Hollow Bastion and Sho Minamimoto stepped out of it. However, he was very much more exhausted than when he had opened the portal. It had required a lot of energy, energy Sho wasn't used to spending. He fell to the ground breathing heavily.

Maleficent soon appeared, her face not leaving it's normal look. "It was foolish of you not to have come back with Pete. The darkness in your heart can consume you if you are careless."

"I was...just curious...about something," he responded as he caught his breath. He got up and walked over to the pedastal. He activated it and it projected an image of Shibuya, or more importantly Neku Sakuraba. The boy was standing by a statue while talking with his friends, two of which he recognized as brother and sister, and another that he didn't remember.

"And these are?" Maleficent asked.

"Just some binomials from Shibuya. One of them had a look alike at the island, which is why I stayed as long as I did."

"And was he swallowed by the darkness like the rest of his world?"

"Yeah, but he fought off a Darkside first. He had this giant key, that came out of nowhere."

"Really..." Maleficent said, seeming intrested about this boy. "Very well, you shall be allowed one day to rest, no doubt you'll need it after spending so much energy."

"Hmph, if you say so," Sho said before walking off.

As soon as he had left, a group of assorted odd people entered the room. They gathered around the pedastal and waited to hear what Maleficent had to say.

"It would appear," she began, "that the bearer of the Keyblade has been found."

--

And that's chapter 2. A good bit longer than the first chapter, and written much better if I do say so myself. The plot is beginning to move, and although I am a good guy at heart, I have to admit that it's a nice change of pace to write about the bad guys, for now. And if you miss Sho's random spurt of math in EVERY sentence, I'm sorry, but I'm just not creative enough to pull that off, so the math will unfortunatly be severly toned down.

AkatsukiFerret, if you want to also use this idea, than I won't stop you.

And on that note I think I'm done, so please review. If I can get at least two reviews, I should be able to update within the week. Good night everybody, I'm zetta gone.

P.S.: If any of you are Pokemon fans, then please check out my fic, GameReality.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm horrible. It's been half a year since I last updated. I wouldn't be surprised if no one read this. All I can say is I'm sorry and continue to try to update when I can.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sho was enjoying his day off, even with nothing to do. There wasn't enough junk to pile in to his sculptures, like back in Shibuya. In fact, there really wasn't anything to do there. He had been dropped into a new world with next to nothing in common with Shibuya, besides air, night, day, and the other essentials. So, he decided to sleep. He did spend a lot of energy yesterday, so why not?

Unfortunately, his nap was short lived as Maleficent appeared in his room. Sho immediately woke up, sensing the other presence.

"What the factor do you want?" he asked upset that she had interrupted his sleep.

"It appears that we have another visitor, much like yourself. He too was dropped here from out of the darkness," she replied.

"And? It's my freaking day off," Minamimoto said, annoyed.

"Let us not forget that it was I who gave you your new powers. I can take them away just as easily. Now, bring him to me."

"Fine," he said, and walked off to the rising falls. His strength hadn't completely returned, otherwise he'd have just used a portal.

When he arrived, Sho found a teenage boy in almost the exact spot that he himself had appeared. The boy had silver hair and was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue pants.

The boy was looking around at his surroundings. "Where…am I?" he wondered to himself.

"Hollow Bastion," answered Sho as he jumped down to the boy. "The residence of Maleficent."

"Who are you?" the boy asked, surprised at Sho's sudden appearance.

"Sho Minamimoto," he replied, already bored with the kid. "C'mon, Maleficent wants to see you."

Sho motioned for the boy to follow, which he did. They walked in silence the entire time, as the boy could tell Sho did not want to be bothered. He did however look around a lot. Apparently, the unfamiliar world fascinated the boy. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached the chapel, where Maleficent awaited them.

"Welcome," the witch greeted, focused on the younger boy.

"You're Maleficent?" the boy asked.

"Yes," she replied. "And what would your name be?"

"Riku."

"Well," interrupted Sho, clearly bored, "as fun as this meet and greet is, it's subtracting from my nap time." And with that, he left the room.

Sho wasn't actually tired, he was just anxious to get his powers regenerated. He hadn't realized how taxing traveling that far using darkness would be on him. He hated it, it made him feel weak. As he got to his room, he began to wonder if all of this was really worth it.

Immediately after he closed the door to his room, a voice spoke. "**Do you wish to gain power?**"

Sho quickly turned around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who the factor are you?! Show yourself radian!" he demanded.

A robed figure became visable in the room. Its face was hidden and the robe covered all parts of its body. "**I can give you what you seek.**"

"Sorry, already tried that," Sho said, feeling more confident now that he knew where the entity was. "It hasn't been too great."

"**That fool, Maleficent, is merely being used by the darkness. She cannot begin to comprehend its full power.**"

"Let me guess, you can, right?" asked Sho skeptically.

"**I can. Now I ask again, do you want power?**"

Sho thought it over. Darkness didn't seem to be so powerful at the moment, but here was a guy claiming to know more than Maleficent. Well, he had nothing left to lose right? "Fine, I'll bite," he said. "What do I have to do?"

"**It's simple, open your heart to darkness.**"

"Whatever," said Sho, ready to receive his new power. A dark glow enveloped him and the hooded being. The figure walked toward him slowly, and as they were about to meet, the figure vanished and the glowing stopped.

At first, Sho felt nothing, no change at all. But as he was about to dismiss the whole thing as garbage, a surge of power rushed through him. "Yeah, now this is what I'm talking about!" he said as he realized how much more powerful he had become. He concentrated his power and wings, exactly like those of the reapers in Shibuya, materialized on his back. Darkness surrounded his arms and created claws. And these merely represented a fraction of his new power.

He was about to show off, but decided against it. '_I'll just play along as Maleficent's apprentice until I can find Shibuya. Then I go after the Composer._' He made his wings and claws vanish and went to sleep as Maleficent had believed he did.

He walked to the chapel the next day, not wanting to make Maleficent believe he had completely recovered.

"Rested, are we?" she asked as Sho came in.

He shrugged with his reply. "Well enough, I guess."

"Then I shall send you on your next search. I'm sure you'll be more careful of how you return this time. You'll be going to-"

"Hello you two, how's it going?" interrupted a new voice. Sho and Maleficent turned to see a tall, blue-skinned man. He was wearing a black robe and where there should have been hair on his head was a cool blue flame instead.

"And you would be?" Sho asked rudely.

"My name is Hades, Lord of the Dead," he said in a quick-paced voice. He held out his long-fingered hand, but Minamimoto didn't shake it. "Yeah, anyways," he continued, turning to Maleficent. "Could I borrow your little protegie for a while?" Hades asked, placing his hands on Sho's shoulders, who quicklu shook him off.

"And why do you need him?" asked Maleficent.

"Because," Hades replied, slowing his voice. "The kid with the key is coming to my world."

"Fine," she decided, and left the room to attend to other matters.

"Alright kid, let's go," said Hades. Sho decided to just go along with it and began to head for the hangar. "Woah, woah, woah. Kid, where're you going?" Hades asked, cutting off his path.

"Zetta duh, to the hangar. We need a ship right?" Sho replied.

"Y'know, you look like the kinda guy that prefers the faster methods." The blue god snapped his fingers and opened a dark corridor. Sho stepped in knowing he wouldn't be tired from traveling directly to another world this time.

When he stepped out of the other side of the portal, he was in a darker place. He looked up and saw stalactites hanging from the ceiling so he figured he was underground or in a cave. He was soon followed by Hades, who looked very at home in this new setting.

"Welcome to the Underworld," he said. They walked up some stairs into a room with a pedestal in the middle just like Maleficent's chapel. The room was smaller however, with a throne and two giant windows shaped like eyes.

"So," began Sho, after he finished surveying the room. "What's the big deal about this kid?"

"Right to the point, huh? Okay, here's the thing," Hades said. He made a figure appear on the pedestal. Sho immediately recognized him as the boy he saw on Destiny Islands, but said nothing. Hades took the boy's weapon from the figure's hands. "As Maleficent hasn't seemed to inform you yet, this is the Keyblade. It's a weapon that kills Heartless and locks the hearts of worlds, so basically we want it gone."

"So I just kill him when he gets here? Zetta easy," Sho remarked.

"Yeah, it's not that simple." Another figure appeared, this time resembling a very muscular man. "This wonderboy, Hercules, is a bigshot hero, and will come and try to save the kid."

"And that's a problem?" asked Minamimoto, materializing his claws.

"Well you see, he's got the strength of a god, so beating him isn't exactly easy. And then there's his dad, Zeus, the big god himself, with the power and the thunderbolts, so yeah, you don't wanna go through all that."

"So how am I supposed to crunch the kid?" Sho asked, annoyed.

"Ah, that's where this comes in." A golden ticket appeared in the Lord of the Dead's hand. In the center was a symbol of lightning coming from a cloud. "Y'see, topside they're holding a little tournament called "The Games" soon. Anything that happens in the ring is fine, so that's where you can do in the kid. This is the pass you'll need to enter."

"Tch, what a boring problem," said Sho, taking the pass. He turned and left down the path towards the exit to the surface.

"Okay then," said Hades to himself, "time to find my other pawn."

Sho walked out of the Underworld and through the gates of the Coliseum. The ground was simply dirt and there were torches spread throughout the area. The main building had two statues of warriors crossing their swords high above its entrance.

"Nice place," Sho said before entering the lobby. Inside he saw a small man with the torso of a man and the waist below of a goat. He was writing something on a slate hanging on the wall. "Hey, is this where I sign up?" he asked.

The goat-man turned to look at Sho. "You wanna sign up for the games? You don't exactly look like hero material," he said frankly. "Got a pass?"

"Right here," Sho replied, pulling out the ticket.

The fawn checked it for authenticity. "Eh," he said shrugging, "whatever. Name?"

"Sho Minamimoto."

"Alright, the preliminaries won't start for a little while. Go wait in the locker rooms 'till it's time."

Sho went out into the stadium to see where he'd be fighting. It was a very large area with stands enough to hold hundreds on each side. The normal ground was again dirt, but there was an arena in the center with four pillars at the corners. Sho turned into the locker rooms to find them almost empty, save for one man standing against a corner. He had gravity-defying spiky blonde hair, a red cape, and a metal claw on one hand. But the most notable thing about him was the giant sword on his back.

After a while, a group showed up as more competitors. One was a very tall dog in green clothing that carried a shield. Another was a duck dressed in blue with a staff. But the third person Sho recognized, the boy with the key. The three were talking to eachother about the tournament. The boy inparticular seemed to be very excited, thinking it would be a lot of fun.

'_Not for long,_' thought Sho.

After a while, the goat-man came in. "Alright guys, tournament time." They all emptied out of the room into the stadium. The fawn first called the boy's group to the arena to fight some Heartless. After a few more rounds, he finally called Sho. He went out to the arena, but no opponent showed.

"What gives?" he asked.

"Looks like you don't have an opponent. Guess you'll get a by," the fawn replied.

"That's not very fair to the other competitors, Phil." Sho and the fawn turned to see the man whose figure Hades showed Sho, standing in the doorway to the lobby.

"Hey Herc, you're back already?" asked Phil, apparently very familiar with the man. "So what do you think we should do then?"

"Well, I could face him," Hercules said jokingly.

"Ha, 'cause that's fair?" Phil responded.

"I'll do it." Phil and Hercules looked over at Sho. "I'll fight Hercules," he said, wanting a test of his new strength.

Phil laughed. "Kid, do you know-"

"Alright then," accepted Hercules.

"You sure Herc?" asked Phil, wondering why the hero would face a rookie.

"I'll go easy on him," Hercules replied low enough so Sho couldn't hear. He stepped into the arena and the magic barriers activated. Both fighters got into their respective stances.

"Begin match!" yelled Phil.

Sho wasted no time in attacking. "Infinity!" he shouted, shooting a burst of darkness at Hercules. The hero blocked the attack but was forced back, surprised at how strong the blast had been. Sho followed it up with a darkness powered kick, but Hercules was ready this time and had no problems blocking it and grabbing his leg.

"You're pretty good for a rookie, but now it's my turn." He threw a punch at Sho's gut, but it never connected. Sho teleported out of Hercules' grasp and behind him.

"Zetta slow," Sho remarked and repeated his kick, this time to the hero's back. Hercules was sent flying into the barrier on the other side of the arena.

Hercules slowly got up, not used to being hit that hard. "So much for going easy, I'm gonna have to really try." He concentrated for a moment and was surrounded by a golden glow.

Sho could sense Hercules' power increase and was excited. "Now this is zetta fun!" he shouted. He shot another burst of darkness at the hero while running at him, ready to make another attack while he was distracted. To his surprise, not only did the burst not affect Hercules in the slightest, but neither did his kick. The hero used this opportunity to land a blow and this time Sho was knocked across the arena. He hit the barrier hard and fell to the ground.

"Give up?" Hercules asked, a little worried he had taken it too far.

Sho stood up, clutching his gut. "Damn, you zetta son of a digit." His wings and claws materialized and Sho looked up at the hero. "It's x 2 DIE!" he yelled. He flew at an extreme speed to catch him off guard and knocked Hercules into the air with his claws. The hero had no time to respond as Sho snapped his fingers and dark lightning struck him into the arena floor. Sho flew over, ready to kill. "Die, radian!" His claw flew at Hercules' neck and the hero clenched his eyes shut, expecting his death.

But it never came. He opened his eyes to see Minamimoto frozen in place. '_What the factor?! Why can't I move?!_'

'_**You borrowed my power and now I've come to collect.**_'

Sho recognized the voice from the day before. '_You?! What do you want?!_'

'_**I needed a body in which I could accumulate my power. Now I can reform myself.**_'

'_Not with my body you 000!_' Sho shouted in his mind as he tried to regain control, but to no avail.

'_**Don't bother, you opened your heart to the darkness. You cannot break my influence. Now I take control.**_'

Sho felt a force push him back as darkness surrounded him. The entity's laughter echoed in the darkness. "Damn it, let me go!" he shouted. He no longer felt constrained, but he was merely floating in darkness. He looked around but he couldn't see anything but his own body.

"Is this what I get for seeking power?" he asked himself. "Is this what I get for using darkness? Everything I've ever done, was it all for nothing? for someone else to come out on top? Damn it, this isn't fair!"

Suddenly, he felt something in his pocket. He reached his hand in and pulled out a red pin with a black skull on it. "An O-pin?" Sho wondered. He couldn't remember ever using one, he'd never believed he would need it. As he stared at it, the pin began to glow. Brighter and brighter it shined until light was all Sho could see.

"**Arg,**" the entity let out, sounding as if in pain. "I-Impossible…"

* * *

Well, in truth I've had this chapter done for a while, but I've been debating on whether to merge it with the next chapter or not. In the end I figured it'd be better to post them seperately so at least this part will be out faster.

Again all I can say is I'm sorry and keep going. If anyone is still reading this, please don't abandon me.


End file.
